A mobile apparatus may create multimedia data using, for example, camera and voice recording means for producing still images and/or streaming voice or video data. The mobile apparatus may also have some connectivity means for connecting the device to a network or to another device for uploading the captured images from the storage media of the camera to another storage media.
Services exist in networks, e.g. the Internet, for managing data, e.g. multimedia data, received from mobile apparatuses. The services are typically accessed via a web browser or using a client application made specifically for the purpose of accessing the service. The services may provide multimedia data for users based on certain criteria for the multimedia data.
Mobile apparatuses are also connectable to devices such as cameras using a wired or wireless data communication means. The wired data communication means may be e.g. a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connection. The wireless data communication means may utilize be e.g. a Bluetooth or a Wireless LAN connection between the apparatus and the camera.
Because the service system provides multimedia data for users, the users need to be able to rely that certain multimedia data provided by the service system is original and genuine. A solution for identifying possible duplicates of multimedia data is needed. Such solution should reduce the duplicates and improve the reliability of the multimedia captured by a certain multimedia device and approved to the service system.